Tame Time
by Smallpox
Summary: Ils avaient pris certaines habitudes. Elle voulait revenir dessus d'une manière inattendue / OS, NC si on veut.


_Nouvel OS pour vous qui en mourez tellement d'envie ! C'est un peu différent de mes autres écris postés ici. Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira mais j'espère tout de même avoir vos impressions telles qu'elles soient. Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut classer cet OS comme étant un NC, peut-être que si d'une certaine manière._

_Bon allé, je vous laisse découvrir ça et merci pour toutes vos reviews déjà postées ainsi que pour les suivantes._

_Good Read ;)_

_xxx_

* * *

**Tame time**

Des semaines, des mois, des années sans personne a aimer. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu de grandes invasions depuis bien longtemps. Bien sûr, cet aspect de sa vie n'était pas resté un perpétuel désert mais ça elle préférait ne pas en parler. Il avait été là, aussi éphémère que ses envies. Simplement de passage, comme ce à quoi elle semblait le destiner. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Au début, ça ne semblait être que du "business", mais ça c'était seulement au début. Dans le silence de leurs non-dits, ils s'étaient compris et n'avaient pas décidé de rendre les choses compliquées. À elle seule, cette femme l'était, compliquée. Il avait su lui donner ce qu'elle voulait et ne s'en était jamais plaint, c'était très bien comme ça. Pourtant, ça ne pouvait durer et elle le savait ; lui aussi, certainement. Elle aurait pu faire ça plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'il était entré la déranger pour la énième fois. Après tout, il s'en était passé des choses dans ce bureau. Mais non. Elle avait préféré attendre, comme s'il avait fallu qu'elle prépare tout son speech avant de pouvoir l'affronter. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il trouverait ça stupide et de toute évidence ça l'était. Il ne l'écouterait probablement pas et elle regrettera sa démarche. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait dorénavant plus faire machine arrière et ne savait toujours pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Son raisonnement de base était tout à fait sensé mais elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir le suivre.

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens, pouvant reconnaître en elle cette hésitation qui ne la caractérisait pas. Il ne dit rien, conscient que de toute façon il fallait bien que cela cesse un jour. Il aurait pourtant voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Tout ne lui parut pas clair. Elle semblait ne pas être en total accord avec ses dires. Il s'apprêta à capter son attention lorsqu'elle baissa la tête mais elle ne lui en donna pas le temps. Après s'être dérobée, elle fit volte-face et il se retrouva avec une femme pendue à son cou. Il n'y comprenait rien, absolument rien. Il y a deux minutes, elle lui annonçait que leur relation aussi nébuleuse était-elle devait prendre fin et maintenant voilà qu'elle venait de se ruer sur lui. Les lèvres scellées aux siennes, il l'avait par réflexe invité à aller plus loin. Néanmoins surpris et parce qu'il voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment, il se détacha d'elle et croisa son regard, empli d'appréhension. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Elle lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait qu'à lui prouver que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était qu'une erreur. D'ailleurs, elle ne voyait même pas pourquoi il se plaignait alors qu'elle s'était littéralement jetée dans ses bras. Ça aussi elle le lui avait dit. Et c'est vrai que lui-même ne comprit pas la raison de sa réaction, du moins en surface parce qu'au fond il ne l'ignorait pas.

C'est lui qui s'avança vers elle, non sans un petit sourire en coin comme pour masquer la peur béante de ce qui l'attendait. Immobile, elle le regarda en crevant d'envie de le sentir contre elle. Toutes ses envies qui venaient et revenaient sans arrêt, son besoin constant de ne pas connaître la solitude dans ses moindres recoins, sans parler de ses hormones qui lui faisaient perdre la tête… Elle avait envie qu'on la touche. Elle avait besoin d'un homme. Oh elle avait le choix, on ne lui dirait pas non à moins d'être complètement inconscient de ce qui se trouve sous nos yeux. Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas n'importe qui. C'était lui, depuis toujours. Auparavant, c'était simplement pour assouvir ses pulsions charnelles, ce qui par la même occasion apaisait celles de son partenaire. Mais à la longue, elle s'était rendue compte d'une chose. Plus elle couchait avec lui et plus elle en avait envie. Ce besoin quasi obsédant semblait dicter sa conduite, bien qu'elle essayait de se tempérer. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à qui il arrivait des choses étonnantes. Lui, par exemple. Plus ils renouvelaient l'expérience et plus il s'adoucissait. Elle se souvint des premières fois. Ses assauts étaient carrément enflammés sans parler de brutalité. Progressivement, la douceur s'était insinuée dans cette fougue qui pourtant était toujours d'actualité. Elle l'avait très vite remarqué et ça ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Alors, à chaque fois qu'elle jugeait ses gestes trop tendres, elle se montrait plus ferme dans ses attentes, presque agressive. Ça non plus, ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Mais elle y était obligée pour se protéger, et peut-être pour le protéger lui aussi. Les sentiments font souffrir, il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'infiltrent entre eux. Mais l'acte en lui-même était synonyme de danger. Ils avaient joué avec le feu et maintenant qu'il était allumé il fallait en assumer les conséquences.

Ses mains étaient désormais sur ses hanches. Les yeux habités par une lueur coquine, elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts se glisser tout juste sous la lisière de son haut, effleurant sa peau. Elle le laissa venir à elle ; il semblait avoir envie de douceur. Il s'approcha un peu plus dans une lenteur presque indécente ; elle crut mourir sur place. Ses lèvres frôlèrent à peine celles de la femme pour qui il vouait bon nombre de sentiments. Il n'avait pu se permettre de les lui montrer, bien qu'il l'avait déjà fait malgré lui. Mais à présent, les choses étaient devenues différentes et la vision de celles-ci se faisait sous un autre angle. Ses mains à elle se posèrent sur les siennes, toujours placées sur ses hanches, avant de remonter doucement le long de ses bras nus quelques instants plus tard et de finir nouées autour de son cou. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui, approfondissant le baiser dont elle lui laissait le choix du rythme. Ne plus se poser la moindre question et savourer pleinement l'échange. Elle s'y appliqua dans la mesure où il était doué pour lui faire oublier ses cogitations. À bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et il en profita pour la regarder d'un œil appréciateur. Il aimait ce qu'elle portait, comme bien souvent. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il scruta avec malice son décolleté avant de rencontrer son regard. S'il avait encore des doutes concernant précisément ses attentes, il n'en avait dorénavant plus aucun face à l'interprétation de ce regard-là. Il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de mots entre eux. Tout se disait avec le langage des yeux, des gestes et des expressions physiques. S'il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas en être tout à fait sûre, elle s'en était pleinement rendue compte lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à deux dans un même lit. Il lui avait dit tant de choses sans les lui dire. Elle aussi, certainement.

Devant son air figé comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était bel et bien en face de lui, elle sourit de nouveau, laissant même un petit rire s'échapper. Quand ce n'était pas sa mine bougonne qui l'attendrissait, c'était son incrédulité. D'une main rassurante, elle vint caresser sa joue et c'est à son tour qu'il se mit à sourire. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il trouvait quelque chose d'ironique à cette situation, mais elle le savait déjà ; bien évidemment. Liant sa main à la sienne, il commença à reculer, l'attirant ainsi dans cet espace qui semblait réclamer leur présence dans un silence suppliant. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Peut-être n'en tiendrait-il pas compte. Ou peut-être que si. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se fit pas prier quand elle glissa une main sous son T-shirt, voulant à tout prix sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Devenu absolument inutile et qui plus est encombrant, celui-ci atterrit par terre quelques secondes plus tard. Elle posa ses mains sur ce corps qui la faisait rêver. C'était comme s'ils se redécouvraient encore après tout ce temps. Étendue sur le lit, elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il faufila une main sous sa jupe, agrippant la fine dentelle du bas qu'il mit - selon elle - un temps fou à retirer. Son haut connut le même sort. Elle ne cessait de le regarder, désireuse de savoir ce qu'il allait encore faire pour attiser davantage son envie qui semblait ce soir n'avoir aucunement l'intention de se limiter. Cette appréhension qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler… Il la ressentit comme si elle ne pouvait lui échapper. Bien qu'il n'excellait pas dans ce domaine, il la rassura en l'embrassant sur la joue et fit passer ce geste pour impulsif, mais elle semblait avoir compris.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il l'embrassa dans le cou, descendant lascivement le long de son corps comme si ce dernier était devenu le sanctuaire de toutes pensées qu'il pouvait avoir la concernant. Il s'attarda au niveau de son abdomen, sachant depuis fort longtemps qu'elle y était très chatouilleuse. Il connaissait son point sensible, pourtant c'est comme s'il prenait plaisir à le chercher. Elle se mit à rire. À l'oreille, c'était comme la détonation d'un éclair mettant fin au silence relaxant de l'atmosphère, tel qu'il pouvait y en avoir un soir d'été. Et tout comme ceux-ci, c'était électrique. Son rire était aussi bien électrique que communicatif. Il lui donna un frisson. Ça paraissait idiot, ce n'était qu'un rire après tout. Mais il avait quelque chose de particulier sans qu'il ne puisse mettre un nom dessus. Il était grave, il était franc. Il l'aimait, un point c'est tout. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en n'arrêta pas là. Il en voulait d'autres des comme ça. Il était un peu près sûr d'en avoir d'autres, mais il préférait se persuader du contraire. Cette femme lui semblait insaisissable, inaccessible alors qu'il n'avait qu'à s'ouvrir à elle pour qu'elle se donne corps et âme à lui. Elle avait besoin de voir ses émotions, de connaître ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas bien sorcier dans le fond. Mais elle savait que c'était loin d'être simple pour lui et il l'en remercia chaque jour un peu plus, d'une façon qui paraissait tout à fait anodine. Néanmoins, ce soir il avait l'air d'aller un peu plus loin, de faire un effort et cette fois c'est elle qui l'en remercia.

Un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa quand il l'embrassa sur le nombril, redessinant de ses lèvres le contour de celui-ci. Il atteignit ensuite son bas-ventre et il la sentit se cambrer légèrement sous le désir qui se faisait de plus en plus grandissant en elle. Certes elle en mourait d'envie, mais pourtant elle le retint. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisait, dans un sens ça l'était. Et tout bien réfléchi, ce n'était que la deuxième fois… Elle y mettait une certaine retenue et ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Il savait qu'il pouvait aller très loin si l'envie le prenait, sans l'offenser pour autant. Il s'arrêta un instant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la contempler dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'aurait su le dire mais elle était magnifique. À ce moment-là, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Son visage revenu à hauteur du sien, son regard se perdit dans celui de sa partenaire, noir de désir. Elle noua ses mains derrière sa nuque et tendit le cou pour pouvoir accéder à cette bouche qui avait toujours été résolument muette dans ces situations-là. Il répondit à son baiser, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle lui gratta gentiment l'arrière du crâne de ses ongles avant de faire descendre ses mains sur son torse, se dirigeant à l'aveuglette vers ce qui était toujours à sa taille. Il sourit, amusé de voir que malgré tout elle crevait d'envie d'arriver aux portes de ce qu'elle savait être le début du grand voyage. Et elle avait envie de voyager, oh que oui !

Ses doigts fins ne mirent pas une éternité à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, si bien qu'il s'en aperçut à peine. Il avait toujours été en admiration devant ses gestes doués de dextérité. Elle fit enfin sauter le bouton de son jean, véritable entrave à leurs pulsions charnelles. Il embrassa sa poitrine, suivant la couture du soutien-gorge qu'elle portait encore. Sa barbe piquait sa peau, elle aimait ça. Du coup, elle en gémit de plaisir, une fois de plus. Elle se redressa quelque peu, définitivement incapable de contrôler davantage l'envie qui se tordait en elle, parvenant à lui induire des douleurs dans le bas-ventre. Elle s'agrippa à lui, l'embrassant dans le cou tandis qu'il huma ses cheveux, respirant leur odeur en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes. De sa hanche, il remonta dans son dos et se stoppa sur la fermeture de son soutien-gorge, le dégrafant habilement. Elle se recula, lui permettant ainsi de le lui enlever non sans un sourire en coin. Elle se rallongea et il ne put résister à la tentation, la caressant doucement. Il voulait qu'elle s'offre entièrement à lui, sans retenue. Elle pressa son visage contre elle, voulant le sentir au plus près d'elle alors qu'il la titillait toujours plus. Il descendit lentement, la faisant languir presque de manière torturante. Il en avait enfin fini avec ces bouts de tissus devenus totalement dérisoires et, se trouvant désormais au-dessus de lui, elle ne tarda pas à le mettre à égalité. C'était à son tour de le faire patienter dans cette attente délirante et elle n'avait nullement l'intention de se priver de la jubilation que cela lui provoquerait.

Résister était une torture, elle voulait le lui prouver. Il manifesta vite son impatience et elle fut satisfaite d'elle. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle accéda de suite à sa supplique. Elle s'y était tout de même soustraie, voyant que ça allait au-delà du mal aise psychique. C'était insoutenable tant il avait du mal à contrôler ses envies. Elle incarnait la tentation et savait très bien jouer sur ça. Il l'appela par son prénom, chose qui l'étonna un peu sur le moment même. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, pouvant y lire toute la douleur physique qu'il dissimulait. Elle se hissa jusqu'à lui, ce petit sourire à peine discernable plaqué sur ses lèvres qui semblait vouloir dire qu'elle était fière d'elle, qu'elle avait réussi à le faire craquer avant qu'elle-même ne craque. Ses lèvres saisirent fougueusement celles de la jolie brune avant qu'il ne la renversât sur le dos. Les poignets maintenus contre le matelas, elle poussa un soupir et il comprit qu'elle ne voulait aucune retenue de sa part car elle n'en aurait aucune pour lui. L'embrassant dans le cou, sa joue épineuse glissa contre son épiderme qui était rudoyé par tous ces frissons qui déferlaient dans l'intégrité de son corps. Il relâcha sa prise et se positionna, jetant son regard dans le sien pour ne louper aucune de ses expressions. Il la sentit se raidir l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Ses va-et-vient étaient longs et elle sut apprécier cette lenteur bien qu'elle avait en tête une imagination plus fantasque. Chacun de ses mouvements semblait lui dire ce qu'elle espérait désespérément entendre de lui. Mais il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce ne soit que parce qu'ils étaient dans une situation où il était particulièrement difficile de dissocier les émotions de l'acte en lui-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, leurs regards étaient toujours liés et elle pouvait parfaitement sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière l'action qu'ils ne cessaient de faire vivre.

Elle entrelaça ses jambes autour de son bassin, l'obligeant à rester le plus possible collé à elle alors qu'il énonçait des borborygmes en suçotant la peau de sa gorge. Il la sentait de plus en plus partir seconde après seconde, s'abandonnant intégralement sous la dextérité de ses mouvements. Ses coups de reins s'amplifièrent dans le temps, au même titre que ses ongles se firent de plus en plus insistants dans son dos. Ça paraissait l'encourager en fait. Et bien qu'il ne pouvait plus capter son regard car elle avait les paupières closes de part le plaisir qui la submergeait, il semblait savoir à l'avance ce qu'elle désirait. Un bruyant gémissement se fit entendre, suivi quelques instants après d'un long râle de plaisir. Ce moment leur parut à la fois long et horriblement court. Étrange contradiction qu'il ne se donna pas la peine de comprendre, d'analyser et de tourner dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables pour en tirer quelque chose pouvant coller avec sa logique qui était loin d'être à des années lumières de la réalité, celle de tout le monde.

Il se plaqua sur elle après de nombreuses minutes d'acharnement érotique. Elle aimait ça. Le poids de son corps sur le sien la rassurait. Ses doigts se perdirent sur sa nuque le temps qu'ils reprennent une respiration plus régulière, plus posée. Lové dans ses boucles brunes, un son ténu lui échappa et la résonance produit par celui-ci contre sa cage thoracique lui procura d'infimes frissonnements. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux. Elle profita du fait qu'il ne dise rien pour s'adonner à cette contemplation psychique qui consistait à se perdre dans des pensées qu'elle souhaitait concrétiser en sachant néanmoins que cela ne restait que pure chimère. S'adonner à cette pratique n'était pas chose rare. Ça lui faisait du bien mais elle se devait de rester réaliste car elle savait à qui elle avait affaire. Elle revint soudainement à elle. Il avait roulé sur le côté sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et, appuyé sur un coude, frôla sa joue du bout des doigts. Plongeant dans son regard inquisiteur qui lui demandait implicitement à quoi elle pensait, la jeune femme lui répondit avec sincérité sans pour autant y aller trop directement. C'était un terrain glissant qu'elle avait tout intérêt à aborder le plus soigneusement possible pour éviter la moindre avanie.

À son grand étonnement, il n'en dit rien. Il s'allongea simplement sur le dos, les yeux absorbés par le crépuscule du plafond. Sous le drap, sa main chercha la sienne à tâtons avant de la serrer, modérément. Elle en fut d'autant plus surprise. Voyant là une façon de lui dire qu'il acceptait quelque part sa vision des choses et qu'il concevait ses doutes, elle vint se placer contre lui, passant un bras par-dessus son torse et plaçant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule comme elle n'avait jamais vraiment osé le faire lors de leurs précédentes nuits, différentes. Il la laissa faire, appréciant sa présence contre lui. Une poignée de minutes passa et il sentit sa respiration devenir plus lente, plus profonde. Elle s'était endormie et il ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses yeux sur son visage qui, bien qu'inconscient, ne restait pas inexpressif. D'une main, il remonta le drap sur son épaule dénudée avant de sombrer lui aussi dans cette phase de sommeil un peu particulière. Peut-être que le lendemain elle ne sera plus là. Peut-être qu'elle regrettera tout ça. Peut-être aussi qu'il la retiendra inconsciemment et qu'il lui fera oublier ses incertitudes.

Pour l'heure, elle lui avait dit que cette situation entre eux devait cesser, qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui si ce n'était dans le contexte du travail. Elle avait agi de manière contradictoire avec ce qu'elle venait juste de lui dire. Il lui avait demandé à quoi ça rimé, ce dont elle lui avait expliqué en l'ayant mis au défi. Par l'intime symbiose de leurs corps, il lui avait prouvé qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une femme pouvant lui permettre d'assouvir ses désirs. Il n'y avait pas été obligé et avait seulement suivi le fil de ses envies en se donnant entièrement à elle, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite envers elle. Si. Une fois, il y a des années… Elle ne voulait plus jouer. Il ne voulait plus jouer. Le problème n'étant plus, ils aspiraient maintenant tous deux à une relation moins houleuse. Il en avait envie depuis un petit moment et la visite imprévue qu'elle venait de lui faire l'avait beaucoup aidé dans ce sens. Ce soir, il avait eu l'impression de replonger vingt ans en arrière et cette sensation lui fit comprendre que mine de rien ils en avait perdu du temps. Le moment était venu de ne plus en perdre.

**The End**


End file.
